The Youngest Auror
by animal863
Summary: This is about a very young auror who is part of the Order of the Pheonix. It also tells what happens in the Order while Hary, Ron, and Hermione are gone. There will be spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1**

It was late at night. The children were sleeping and peacefully dreaming of broomsticks and pumpkin pasties. No sound could be heard in the house except the occasional snore or sniff. Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door, which waked everyone in the household. A sleepy Molly and Arthur Weasley walked to the door and opened it to find Albus Dumbledore, holding a small baby.

"Dumbledore!" Arthur exclaimed in a thick voice. "What in the world are you doing here so late at night?"

Dumbledore smiled at the bedraggled Mr. Weasley. "Well, Arthur," he replied, cheerfully, "I have a favor to ask you and your wife. May I come in?"

"Yes! Forgive our bad manners," Molly said, standing aside as Dumbledore strode past her. The couple led Dumbledore to the family room and he sat on the couch.

"What do you want to ask us?" Arthur asked, curiously.

"Well, Arthur," Dumbledore began, "I have found myself in a little situation. This little girl," he nodded to the small child who was now biting her hair, "is now alone. Her parents, who were very close friends of mine, have gone missing. I found her in the house in which she has been living in for the past two years with her mother and father. Of course, now it is not much but a few pieces of wood and many destroyed belongings. But this was the most curious thing: the Dark Mark was hovering just above the ruins." Molly gave a small gasp at this remark. "Yes, I see you have realized the seriousness of this."

"Where do we come into all of this?" Arthur asked.

"Alaena, the girl who was left behind, has no one to care for her. And since you two have already produced seven wonderful, healthy babies, I thought that maybe I could leave Alaena with you, for I believe that you two can take care of her better than anyone else. I will, of course, find a family, which will care for her in a short time, but until then, could you please look after her? I believe young Ronald is her age, and I am sure they will become very good friends if you will do me this small favor."

"Of course we will!" Arthur said, enthusiastically. "We will take care of her for the time being."

"Good!" Dumbledore beamed at the two of them. "I am afraid all of her clothes and toys were destroyed, so she only owns what she is wearing."

"That is fine!" Molly replied. "I can sew some clothes from her from parts of Ron's old jumpers."

Dumbledore nodded. "Thank you very much for taking on this responsibility. I must be going now, but I will be back in a week's time." He stood, nodded to them both, then left the room, leaving the two-year-old sitting on the couch, curiously gazing around at the new environment.

Molly smiled at the small girl and picked her up. "Poor thing," she said softly. "It must have been so scary. The Dark Mark," she shuddered. "What could this mean? It's been nearly a year since You-Know-Who was destroyed, but now his Mark is back."

"Yes, it's very scary," Arthur agreed. "I think we should get this one to bed," he added as he noticed the girl yawning. "Alana, wasn't it?"

"Alaena," Molly corrected him.

They took Alaena to Ron's room. Their son was the same age as the newcomer. He was asleep as Molly made a bed out of pillows for Alaena and gently placed her in it. The little girl smiled sweetly at the motherly figure the fell into a peaceful sleep.

The big family enjoyed having another child in the house. The other children in the house were also very young, and quickly decided that Alaena was a good friend; except Ginny, the youngest, who did not really care that there was there was another girl to play with. Molly and Arthur loved caring for Alaena. She was sweet, didn't cry too much, and laughed at almost anything.

The Weasley's had a good week. They talked, laughed, and played games nearly all day long. But, unfortunately, the fun had to stop at some point.

A week later, once again very late at night, Albus Dumbledore showed up the door of the Burrow. Molly and Arthur Weasley, who had been waiting for him, ran quickly to the door as they heard a loud knock. "Good evening," Dumbledore politely greeted them. "I have good news. I have found a muggle family who wants to have a daughter. I spoke with them, and they agreed to care for Alaena." He had been telling them this while walking to the family room where Alaena was sitting, smiling happily.

"I hope she did not cause you trouble," Dumbledore said as he picked her up.

"No, no, she was perfect," Molly replied.

Dumbledore nodded, "I need to leave now, her new family is waiting for her." Molly let out a sob. "It is all right," Dumbledore comforted her. "I assure you, that you will meet her again." With that, he waved goodbye to them, then swept out of the room.

**10 Years Later….**

The children were on the train, heading to school, Arthur was at work, and Molly was at the Burrow, cleaning. She wanted to have a clean house, since no child could mess it up now. As she dried the dishes, Molly's thoughts turned to the baby Alaena. She had asked Ron if there had been a girl with that name in his year, but he said there was no 'Alaena' in Hogwarts that he knew of.

_What could have happened to her? _Molly asked herself, now turning to the dust-covered bookcases. Maybe Alaena was a squib. She hadn't seen the baby do anything magically, but she had been two-years-old. That was too young to show any potential. Molly sighed. If she were meant to know what happened to Alaena, then she would know at the right time.

Arthur had raided four homes that day, and he was arriving home very, very late. He hoped that Molly had gone to bed so he would not have to hear any lectures about not telling her he would be late at work. But, of course, his wish did not come true.

Molly had waited up for Arthur and was furious when he finally tried to sneak through the back door.

"There you are, finally!" she exclaimed, her hands on her hips.

Arthur eyed his wife warily, "Hello Molly, dear."

"That's all you have to say to me when you just waltz right in here, in the middle of the night?"

"Well," Arthur stopped as he heard a loud knock at the door. "Who could be here at this time?" he mused as he walked toward the front of the house, Molly right behind him.

He opened the door and was face to face with none other than Albus Dumbledore and a very small girl at his side. Arthur blinked at the child, curiously, as she looked around at the front door. She was frowning at it as though she were trying to remember something.

"Good evening, Arthur!" Dumbledore said, cheerfully. "I have brought someone that I think you and Molly would like to meet, again."

"Again?" Molly asked, blankly, staring at the girl who was now gazing at a rose bush.

"Yes, again," Albus replied. "This," he indicated the girl, "is Alaena."


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in like months. I just moved and I've been getting to know my new town and school. Anyway, here's the next chapter of my story.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Alaena stayed at the Weasley's house during the school year and would return to her Muggle home during the holidays. That night when Dumbledore showed up once more on their doorstep, he asked them to keep her with them as she was tutored privately. He would arrange the professors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to come to their house on a daily basis.

**When Mr. Weasley asked: "Why isn't she in Hogwarts with the rest of her year?" Dumbledore did not answer. They, of course, agreed to let her stay. Why wouldn't they? Anyhow, Mrs. Weasley would have missed the children, now that all of them were gone. This was her daughter, Ginny's, first year. **

**So, the young twelve-year-old grew and learned at a much faster rate then she would have at Hogwarts. Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Snape, and Lupin came to the Burrow every day at various times and Alaena learned their personalities very quickly.**

**McGonagall was extremely strict and would not allow any fooling around while she was teaching. But she also could be kind and thoughtful if the time was right. Once, when Alaena was thirteen-years-old it was a sunny day and she desperately wanted to go outside and fly a broom. The problem was she was in class, and she did not know how to fly a broom. Then Professor McGonagall sent an owl to Madam Hooch, the flying teacher at Hogwarts, and she showed up and taught Alaena how to ride a broom.**

**Flitwick was a fun little guy who always was interesting to listen to. She had not expected to see very much magic from him when she first met him, but she soon learned that he was, in fact, a very powerful wizard.**

**Professor Sprout was very talented in Herbology, and taught Alaena many things in that subject. Sprout always loved to go out into Mrs. Weasley's garden and gaze, amused, at the garden gnomes or inspect the garden's plants. She would take Alaena out and instruct the girl to identify the various plants which they had studied the day before.**

**Professor Snape was her least favorite teacher out of the bunch. He was always rude and he smelled horrible! Snape also made her brew the most awful potions. The one she hated most was Vertiserum. This made anyone tell his or her deepest secrets and she shivered at the thought that Professor Snape might pour a bit in her when she was asleep. **

**Her favorite teacher was Professor Lupin. He was more like a father than a mentor. He taught her very interesting things, and even if what they were studying something that was extremely dull, he made it seem fun and exciting.**

**He also stayed after their class times and he and Alaena talked or played a game of Wizard's Chess. He was always someone she could turn to in a time of need and when she learned he was a werewolf, she didn't mind. It wasn't his fault that he was bitten, why should people look at him with disgust and suggest he should be put in a cage?**

**Lupin also came by just to visit. Over the three years that she was at the Weasley's, he became one of her only friends. Alaena was not in school, so she never met any children her age, and of course she was gone when the Weasley children came home, so she never met them either. But she loved to hear about them.**

**Mrs. Weasley would tell stories of her sons and daughter. She told Alaena that Ron, her youngest boy, was the same age as her, and said that he would love to meet her. But Alaena did not meet him until years later, when the battle with Lord Voldemort was at its worst.**

**Alaena was taught by these teachers for three years. She learned quickly and remembered everything she was taught. Because of these attributes, she was able to take her O.W.L exams when she was on thirteen-years-old and her N.E.W.Ts when she was fourteen.**

**Then Alaena had to find a job, and it was extremely difficult because she was so young and the fact that she only wanted to become an Auror made it even harder. Finally Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic at that time, decided to let her dreams come true and allowed her to train with the rest of the Aurors-to-be.**

** She finally finished her training when she was fifteen-years-old and became a real Auror, but the Minister did not want her to work in the real Ministry, so he ordered her to work in America. This is how he put it: "It is just a bit more training before you get to fight the bad guys. You are still very young, and we don't want you to die now do we? And you'll also be doing such a wonderful job! You will get to study muggles and make sure that no bad witches or wizards are trying to kill innocent muggles! Try to see it in this light: you'll get to see America! Every little girl's dream!"**

**So she was shipped off to America to spend the next five years studying muggles and sending weekly reports to Fudge. She was, of course, outraged at this stupid job, and told this to the Minister in a very loud Howler, but he did not change his mind.**

**There were sad good-byes and she left just before she turned fifteen. Fudge allowed her to apparate, although she was technically not allowed to until two years later, and gave her special permission to do this at any time.**

**Alaena expected to stay in America until her late twenties, despite Fudge's vow that she would return five years later, but she did not think that she would arrive at seventeen-years-old.**

George Weasley walked quietly into the Burrow followed closely by his twin brother. Tonight was a meeting for the Order of the Phoenix and the brothers were late. They did not want their mother to notice them coming in, so they were sneaking in the back.

**George could hear talking in the family room and he peered through a small crack in the swinging door. There was Mundungus. Why was he here? Bill and Charlie were talking to each other. Tonks was speaking to Fluer, who had her eyes fixed on the bright bubblegum hair which Tonks had. Kingsley was just sitting on the couch watching Dedalus Diggle and- oh what was his name, oh yes- Emmeline Vance arguing about something. Elphias Doge, Sturgis Podmore, and Hestia Jones were drinking some butterbeer and playing a game of Exploding Snap. And finally he saw Lupin and Moody speaking to a small girl, maybe two years younger than himself. She had light brown hair and blue eyes, and in his opinion, very pretty.**

**Seeing as no one was looking at the door, George beckoned to his brother and crept inside the room. They successfully got to the other side of the room without their mother noticing who had just come from upstairs, and grabbed themselves a couple of butterbeers.**

**The twins had both had two butterbeers and were about to start on a third when they heard Lupin call to them. "Fred, George! Come over here, I would like to introduce you to somebody."**

**They walked cautiously over to Lupin and Moody, glancing around to see where their mother was. Mad-Eye was looking very disgruntled. "Why are we standing around here?" he growled. "Let's just get on with this stupid meeting."**

**"Patience, Alastor," Remus said. He turned to the twins, "This is Alaena!" he pointed to the girl. She smiled at them, and her eyes twinkled just like Dumbledore's had. Lupin went on, "She is our youngest member. She has been recruiting members for the Order in America where she has been working for the Ministry."**

**"Hey," George said to her, smiling.**

**"Nice to meet you," Fred held out his hand. Alaena shook it and was about to say something when Mr. Weasley yelled over all the noise,**

**"Good evening! This meeting is very important…."**

**"Then why didn't we start on time?" Moody interrupted angrily.**

**"Well, I just got here, that's why," Arthur replied. "Anyway, we must get Harry Potter here before You-Know-Who gets him and his muggle family, the Dugleys."**

**"Dursleys!" Molly exclaimed, interrupting Arthur's little speech..**

**"Yes, yes, the Dursleys," Arthur corrected himself as the rest chuckled. "Anyway, as I was saying, we need volunteers to retrieve Harry and another volunteer to find a place for the Durgleys to hide."**

**"Dursleys!" some of the members snickered.**

**"Whatever they're called, we need to get them to safety," Arthur continued. "So, any ideas?"**

With that little conversation, they started to plan. It took hours to find an idea that everyone agreed to do. During this exciting time, George could not take his eyes off Alaena. Something about her made him smile and be happy about everything. Once she almost caught him gazing at her, but when she glanced at him, George quickly turned away and pretended to be listening to the planning.

**In the end it was decided that Kingsley would take the Dursleys to a protected area and that Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Bill, Arthur, Mad-Eye, Tonks, Lupin, Fluer, Kingsley, Hagrid, and Mundungus would be escorting Harry to safety. They had tried to pick fewer to go, but all of these people insisted that they had to go; except, of course, Mundugus, who was being forced to go.**

**The rest were selected to be at the different stations which the protectors and Harry would go to. Alaena and Mrs. Weasley would be at the Burrow waiting for everyone to use their Portkeys. **

**After all of this was done, Arthur went off to send the plan to Harry, and the rest of the Order slowly filed out of the house. George was saying goodbye to Tonks and Lupin when he saw Alaena walking out the door. He bounded after her and called, "Hey, Alaena!"**

**"She turned and smiled when she saw it was George. "Hi," she greeted him quietly, "do you need something?"**

**"Uh, no, I was just wanting to say goodbye," George replied, his face growing hot. "So, um, goodbye." Why was he acting so stupid?**

**"Bye," Alaena giggled then Disapparated. George sighed and ran back to the Burrow, hoping that he and Alaena would meet again soon.**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**There! Another chapter! It's pretty long, I know, but everything in it is necessary. I know some of the facts are a little off, but I couldn't figure out how to get everything in. Please, please, please review! I want to know everything good and bad!**


End file.
